Love In Autumn
by Ruby Lativa
Summary: Kehilangan tunangan tanpa sebuah penjelasan. Mencoba mengubur kenangan dengan beralih profesi yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan. Haruno Sakura, ia berpikir telah menemukan kehidupan barunya, namun ternyata ... / "Hn. Maaf" / "A ... apa" / RnR?
Chapter 1 : Beginning

Kicauan burung di pagi musim semi membangunkan seorang dara yang perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampakkan iris _emerald_ yang indah. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya seraya menguap keras. Lelah. Rasa lelah masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ya, kemarin ia memang mengikuti seleksi pengajar baru di salah satu unit bimbel ternama di seantero Jepang, Shaks Education.

Pasti kalian mengiranya _lebay_ karena merasa lelah hanya karena mengikuti penyeleksian pengajar baru. Tapi apa kalian tahu, kemarin ia menghabiskan waktu 8 jam _non-stop_ tanpa jeda dan hanya ditemani oleh 3 tusuk _dango_ dan sebotol air mineral. Baiklah, baiklah, juga secangkir _ocha_ hangat.

Ia Haruno Sakura, Sarjana Ekonomi lulusan _Tokyo University_. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang akuntan handal yang dapat merubah perekonomian Jepang menjadi sangat sangat maju. Terlalu klise? Yah memang begitulah impiannya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang ia malah mendaftar menjadi pengajar bimbel?

 **DESCLAIMER** **MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

.

.

.

 **LOVE IN AUTUMN**

{Romance, Hurt/Comfort}

RATE T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

"Sakura? Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Terdangar suara seorang wanita paruh baya seraya mengetuk pelan pintu kamar anak perempuannya.

"Iya ibu! Sebentar, aku sedang berpakaian!" teriak Sakura-sang pemilik kamar- dari dalam yang tak lama kemudian membukakan pintu kamarnya kepada sang ibu.

"Wah.. cantik sekali anak ibu pagi ini!", ujar sang ibu sambil mengecup gemas anaknya.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu terlihat cantik?", ucap Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kemudian tertawa bersama ibunya. "Ah iya ... dimana sasori- _chan_?"

"Jangan panggil adikmu seperti itu Sakura!" tegur ibu diiringi cubitan kecil di perut Sakura . "Adik dan ayahmu sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Ayo, kita segera kesana."

.

O

.

"Bagaimana test-mu kemarin Sakura?" tanya Kizashi sang kepala keluarga Haruno di sela sarapan mereka.

"Tidak buruk." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum tak ingin ayahnya khawatir.

"Hah.. syukurlah. Setidaknya dengan lingkungan baru ayah harap kamu bisa melupakan Sasuke dan memulai lembaran hidup barumu degan ceria."

Sakura menghentikan suapannya. Tatapannya kosong. Sendok yang tadi hendak ia gunakan untuk memasukkan _karbohidrat_ ke mulutnya pun hanya menggantug sebatas dagu. _Kami-sama,_ kenapa nama itu disebutkan lagi. Kenapa ia harus mengingat nama itu lagi. Terlihat jelas dari matanya bahwa ia terluka. Ia rindu. Sakura merindukan _nya_.

"Sakura?" tanya Mebuki-ibu Sakura- khawatir.

"I-iya bu!" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya medengar perkataan ibunya yang sebenarnya sangat pelan.

"Hah ... apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja bu." Potong sakura cepat. Ia mencoba tersenyum, meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi bukannya senyum bahagia yang ia tampakkan, melainkan senyum terluka. Ayolah Sakura, sudah sangat jelas bahwa kau _tidak baik-baik saja_ saat ini. "Ayah, Ibu, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kamar, ada yang harus aku selesaikan."

Setidaknya sudah setengah jalan Sakura menuju kamarnya sebelum Sasori-adiknya- menginterupsi. " _Nee-san_ , lebih baik terbuka dibanding menyimpan semuanya sendirian." Sakura terpaku. _Kami-sama_ sejak kapan adiknya yang manis dan manja ini berubah menjadi begitu serius? Oh… apa kau lupa Sakura, sekarang umurnya telah menginjak 16 tahun. Dia telah dewasa dan mengerti. Namun tak lama kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali memasang topeng _retak_ nya.

"Saso- _chan,_ apa yang kau bicarakan. Sudahlah bersiap saja ke sekolah, belajar dengan baik dan banggakan ayah, ibu dan _nee-san_!", ungkap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan suara 'riang' dan 'senyum terbaiknya'.

"Hn baiklah. Semoga _nee-san_ juga diterima di Shaks Education." Sasori pamit berangkat ke sekolah dan tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura. Adik kecilnya ... sekarang sudah dewasa.

.

O

.

"Sakura- _chan_! Kau yakin akan _resign_ dari Uchiha Corp?"

Sudah lima hari sejak Sakura tidak datang ke kantor tempatnya dan Sakura bekerja. Saat ia bertanya, Sakura menjawab bahwa ia hanya akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari saja. Namun, hari ini ia ditanyai oleh atasannya siapa kira-kira yang pantas menggantikan posisi Sakura di kantor. Hell no, ada apa ini? Namun setelah ia bertanya apa alasan posisi sakura akan digantikan, semuanya jelas sekarang. Sakura. Menyatakan. Surat. Pengunduran. Diri. Apa dia gila? Ini adalah mimpinya yang sejak dulu ingin ia raih. Lalu sekarang dia ... menyerah? Bahkan Sakura dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan!

"Um.. sepertinya begitu." Ucap Sakura setelah menyesap _cappuchino_ miliknya.

"Sakura? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Tapi ini adalah mimpimu! Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Karin, cukup. Jangan memaksaku."

Karin yang melihatnya ikut prihatin. Ia tahu ini adalah keputusan berat yang harus Sakura putuskan. Ia juga tahu sedikit-banyak permasalahan Sakura selama ini _yang mungkin juga merupakan salah satu penyebab dirinya mengundurkan diri—menyerah pada mimpinya—._

" _Yare-yare.._ Tapi apakah kau tidak bosan berada di rumah terus-menerus dan tidak mempunyai kegiatan?"

"Mm.. _so far_ aku tidak—belum— merasa bosan sih." Sakura kembali menyesap _cappuchino_ nya. "dan sekedar informasi, aku melamar pekerjaan di Shaks Education dan kemarin test-nya."

"Shaks...Education?"

"Ya! Aku melamar menjadi guru."

"Uhk-uhuk!" kali ini Karin yang meminum _latte_ nya tersedak. "Kau serius melamar menjadi guru di sana?" Sakura mengangguk sebagai respon. "Yang benar saja! Seorang Haruno Sakura mengajar? Maksudku, bisa saja kau melamar bekerja di tempat lain dan tidak menjadi guru. Bank misalnya, aku yakin dengan kemampuan hebatmu dalam waktu singkat kau akan menjadi pemimpin baru di sana!"

"Hanya saja ... kali ini aku ingin lebih menikmati hidupku dan ... lebih santai, mungkin." Jawab Sakura menerawang.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon genggam milik Karin berdering, menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu—

"Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. Ada yang harus aku urus. _Jaa ne!_ "

—pasti Karin akan segera pamit. Terlalu monoton. Ia ingin sedikit lebih fleksibel, dan mungkin menjadi guru adalah jawabannya ... _mungkin._

Berselang lima menit kemudian, giliran _handphone_ nya yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Dan benar, ada pesan masuk dari—

"Really? Ah... _Kami_ terima kasih banyak! Aku akan benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan memulai lembaran baru hidupku!" mukanya merah karena kegirangan dan tangannya mengepal erat ke atas.

—Shaks Education. Disana dikatakan bahwa ia lulus, dan harap segera konfirmasi jadwalnya untuk minggu depan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

Krik krik

Ngggg... hai semua! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya #sok baku loe! Ja-jadi... saya masih harus banyak belajar, dan saya harap minna-san mau membantu saya! -#ojigi-

Awal mula saya mengenal dunia FFN itu sejak saya kelas 1 SMP, dan itu ** tahun yang lalu-jangan dibahas!- =_=. Sejak saat itu saya menjadi silent reader karena gak tahu cara log-in di ffn,-#hehe- tapi itu gak berlagsung lama kok. Setelah itu saya membuat akun dan InsyaAllah selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap fic yang saya baca. Namun, saya mengalami pergantian akun selama 'berkali-kali'-karena gak bisa log in lagi- #tragis- dan terkadang saya review tanpa log-in.-#dan username saya selalu berubah pastinyaXD- dan akun ini akun saya ke... lupa kan ke berapa!-#dibacok-

Mmm... kira-kira fic ini enaknya dilanjut atau malah di delete aja yah?(0.0). Daripada berjamur ngotorin pemandangan yang indah asri ini, iya kan?-#hiks-. Mohon bantuannya ya minna-san, komen, kritik, saran dan pendapat kalian tentang fic ini hu..hu..hu..

Terima kasih bagi yang ingin membantu! #muacch:*

Ruby Lativa


End file.
